The Rise of the Seven Dragons (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Rise of the Seven Dragons. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The plot begins with High Roller being kicked out from Bear Castle, after the events with Bronze Giant. The Zebra Brothers: And stay out! High Roller: You three can't do this to me! I command you to let me back in, that is in order! Sparky White: No can do, High Roller, you're not the boss of us anymore! Sparky Black: And that's for spreading lies about human being evil, and Big Green was never evil! Bearstomp: (raspberry him) High Roller: (groans in anger) You three will pay for your betrayal, I swear it! And so, High Roller took off in disgraced for being betrayed by all the animals in the Hidden Kingdom. Sparky White: Let's got watch some movies together. Sparky Black: Good idea. So, they along with Bearstomp enjoy the best movies they had. With High Roller walking angrily, he couldn't find out what else to do. High Roller: Who am I kidding!? I'm never gonna start a new evil plan alone! ???: Perhaps I can help with a solution, High Roller. High Roller: Who's there!? Show yourself! As Wuya did, her followers appeared right up next to each other one by one. High Roller: Who are you, and how do you know about me? Wuya: I am Wuya, the evil Heylin Witch and leader of my Heylin Legion. These are Heylin Jack Spicer, Heylin Chase Young, and Heylin Monk Guan, the Evil Heylin Counterparts of my former sidekick, Jack Spicer, Master Chase Young, and Master Monk Guan, and these are Shadow, Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird, Katnappé, Le Mime, Tubbimura, Cyclops, Vlad, Mala Mala Jong, PandaBubba, Gigi, Sibini, Chameleon-Bot, Dyris, and Raksha Heylin Chase Young: We heard how you were betrayed by all the animals since Twin Masters' demise, you could use a new legion to lead along with Wuya by your side. High Roller: I'm listening. Hannibal Roy Bean: You see, we've heard some rumors about you, not to mention how you spread lies to the animals way before Hero 108 destroyed Twin Masters. PandaBubba: And if we combine our evil ways, we shall rule the earth with you as our emperor. Katnappé: And we might have some good use of you, Meow... (purrs) Wuya: So, High Roller, (stick out her hand) do we have a deal? High Roller: Wuya, you got yourself a deal! With that said, he shook her hand and agreed to help lead her Heylin Legion. Then, they started spreading chaos throughout the world. High Roller: Bow and Fear before the mighty High Roller and Wuya! Wuya: PandaBubba, seize Princess Selena! PandaBubba: (chuckles evilly) It will be my pleasure, Wuya. Princess Selena: (scream) Let me go! PandaBubba: Do not fret, My dear, you'll make a lovely hostage to Wuya! Chase Young: Not for long, PandaBubba! Wuya: Chase Young and Master Monk Guan! Master Monk Guan: Release the princess! Tubbimura: You two are welcome to go through me! Hai! Chase Young: That can be arranged! So, they fought them off one by one and rescued Selena from PandaBubba. Chase Young: Are you alright, Princess Selena? Princess Selena: I'm fine, thanks to you both. Master Monk Guan: Let's get out of here! With that said, they took the princess to safety and away from Wuya. Wuya: Run while you can, but not even Hero 108 and the Xiaolin Warriors will stop us! Meanwhile, Commander ApeTrully the Monkey King and Grand Master Dashi called this meeting at Big Green. Commander ApeTrully: I fear the time has come, Grand Master Dashi. Grand Master Dashi: You maybe right, ApeTrully. Even if some of us defeated High Roller, Twin Masters, Wuya, and her goons before, our alliance just won't be enough to stop them. Master Fung: What do you recommend, Grand Master Dashi? Grand Master Dashi: Commander ApeTrully and I have just discovered an ancient Chinese manuscript that foretold of a prophecy, only the seven chosen Dragon Warriors of the Elements of Fire, Water, Forest, Earth, Wind, Snow, and Metal will bring the Xiaolin Dragons and 108 Heroes together. Omi: And we're the ones chosen to fight along side the chosen seven. Lin Chung: Exactly, Omi. And we have a common goal, protecting the world from all evil. Raimundo Pedrosa: Hold on a minute, how're we ever going to find the chosen seven? Commander ApeTrully: You will know when you see them, Raimundo. Master Monk Guan: Now go, take the map with you. Raimundo Pedrosa: We'll take Dojo for a ride in the sky. Mighty Ray: Much as I'd go for the chameleons, I just don't want to hurt the turtles' feelings. Besides, I got used to riding the old fashion way. Mr. No Hands: First Squad, Deploy! Alpha Girl Latifah: Let's go, Second Squad! We've got seven chosen ones to find! At last, the Xiaolin Monks took off on Dojo with First and Second Squad on the turtles and chameleons. With the search in motion, Omi and his friends found Kirby Knoxville and Raziel "Raz" Margera. Omi: Greetings, Kirby and Raziel. Kirby Knoxville: Hey there, Omi. Raziel "Raz" Margera: So, what's going on? Clay Bailey: We've got big trouble at Big Green. Ping Pong: Our new friends will require your help. Raimundo Pedrosa: Will you two come with us please? As for Dojo and Chucky, they found Kimi "Kim" Margera. Dojo Kanojo Cho: Hey, Kim. Over here! Chucky Choo: Did ya miss us? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Huh? Oh, hi, Dojo, what's up? Dojo Kanojo Cho: Chucky and I came to bring you to Big Green for an important mission. Then, Lin Chung, Alpha Girl, and their friends found Angel Kesler and Steven Baxter. Lin Chung: Angel, Steven! Alpha Girl Latifah: What's up, You two? Angel Kesler: Steven, it's the First and Second Squad. Steven Baxter: What're you guys doing here? Golden Eye Husky: There's trouble at Big Green at the Hidden Kingdom. Jumpy Ghostface: We need help from new friends. Just as they were gathered in Big Green, Master Monk Guan and Chase Young were impressed. Master Monk Guan: Now, we're only one chosen warrior short. Chase Young: Yes, Monk Guan, and Princess Selena is the one. Princess Selena: Wait, me!? This has to be a mistake! Master Fung: That is not a mistake, Princess Selena, you have a lot of fighting potential inside you. Grand Master Dashi: But Monk Guan is right, we're just one warrior away, Commander ApeTrully is getting him right now. So, Commander ApeTrully walked up to Raiden Thompson who was playing his flute calmingly. Commander ApeTrully: Greetings, Honorable Raiden Thompson. Raiden Thompson: Hello, Commander, what's the situation? Commander ApeTrully: A great evil is upon us, I ask if you would come with me to Big Green. And all of it shall be explained, the Xiaolin Warriors and their allies will be there as well. At last, Raiden, Kirby, Raz, Kim, Princess Selena, Angel, and Steven were gathered together at Big Green for an important matter. Commander ApeTrully: Raiden Thompson, Kirby Knoxville, Raziel and Kimi Margera, Princess Selena, Angel Kesler, and Steven Baxter, we bid you all welcome to Big Green. Raiden Thompson: Facinating. Grand Master Dashi: You darn right it's fascinating, Raiden. You've all been selected to help us fight against the Heylin Witch, Wuya, and her legion. Master Monk Guan: And with the seven of you fighting alongside the Xiaolin Warriors and Big Green Alliance of Hero 108, good will always have a fighting chance to triumph over evil Master Fung: The Seven of you are chosen as the Dragon Warriors of the Elements of Fire, Water, Forest, Earth, Wind, Snow, and Metal. Chase Young: Our friend, Commander ApeTrully the Monkey King will explain everything. Commander ApeTrully: There is a prophecy Grand Master Dashi and I have discovered on this manuscript. As he showed the manuscript of prophecies, ApeTrully showed them the prophecy. Commander ApeTrully: It has been foretold that the Seven Dragon Warriors of the Elements of Fire, Water, Forest, Earth, Wind, Snow, and Metal will join forces with the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors, and the 108 Heroes of Hidden Kingdom to defeat all evil and restore peace to the entire universe. Kirby Knoxville: Awesome, I could get use to that. Angel Kesler: Me too. Princess Selena: I didn't actually think we'd be the one. Omi: Nor did I since Raimundo became our leader, we still show our respect to each other ever since. Lin Chung: And Commander ApeTrully found the right moment to reveal to us that he's the Monkey King after Twin Masters was defeated, he was our great leader and commander ever since he started Big Green. Then, Grand Master Dashi Brough out the seven Dragon Elemental Crystals and the Dragon Rist Morphers. Grand Master Dashi: These are your Dragon Elemental Crystals, they increase great power for your Dragon Wrist Morphers. Commander ApeTrully: Raiden, you possess the power of the Fire Dragon, Kirby, the power of the Water Dragon, Raz, the power of the Forest Dragon, Kim, the power of the Earth Dragon, Princess Selena, the power of the Wind Dragon, Angel, the power of the Snow Dragon, and Steven, the power of the Metal Dragon. From this point forward, you shall be known as the Dragon Force Power Rangers. Raiden Thompson: We understand, Commander, we shall use them wisely. Grand Master Dashi: And here are some rules of being Power Rangers, you must never pick a fight unless someone oppose you first, never use your powers for personal gain, and you must always keep your identities a secret unless there are friends or family members you can trust the most. Because if your Power Ranger secrets are out, it'll endanger everyone. Got it? Princess Selena: Got it, Grand Master Dashi. Just then, there was an alarm coming from the city. Raiden Thompson: Huh? Angel Kesler: What's going on? Grand Master Dashi: It's High Roller, Wuya, and her Heylin Legion, they're on the move. Commander ApeTrully: The time has come, Rangers, you must stop them at once! Dojo Kanojo Cho: I'll give Omi and the gang a ride, you join First and Second Squad. Mr. No Hands: First Squad, Dragon Force Rangers, Deploy! Alpha Girl Latifah: Second Squad, Zebra Brothers, Bearstomp, time to hustle! Princess Selena: How do you ride these kind of turtles? Mighty Ray: Just let them do the driving themselves, and they'll go wherever you wish to go. So, they all took the tubes and started riding the turtles and chameleons to start their battle. With High Roller, Wuya, and her legion on the move, the Jack-Bots were attacking innocent people. Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots, attack! Just then, an attack came out of nowhere as Raiden, his friends, the Xiaolin Warriors, and First and Second Squad came to stop them. Lin Chung: Raiden, we must get all the civilians to safety! Omi: And stop these Jack-Bots too! Raiden Thompson: Understood. Wuya: What have we here, more alliance of heroes for the Xiaolin Warriors? High Roller: First and Second Squad sure picked the wrong day to mess with the Heylin Legion. Hurricane Lee: That's what you think, High Roller! Mystique Sonia: You guys are up for a complete disappointment! Lin Chung: Raiden, you and your friends must activate your Dragon Wrist Morphers. Raimundo Pedrosa: Grand Master Dashi said that they increase the power from your Elemental Dragon Crystals. Raiden Thompson: Very well, Raimundo. It's Morphin Time! Dragon Crystal! Altogether: Insert! Dragon Spirits, Emerge! At last, the Dragon Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Wuya: What, they're Power Rangers!? High Roller: That's impossible! Raiden Thompson: Rage of the Fire Dragon, Dragon Force, Red! Kirby Knoxville: Tsunami of the Water Dragon, Dragon Force, Blue! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Protection of the Forest Dragon, Dragon Force, Green! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Strength of the Earth Dragon, Dragon Force, Yellow! Princess Selena: Blast of the Wind Dragon, Dragon Force, Pink! Angel Kesler: Blizzard of the Snow Dragon, Dragon Force, White! Steven Baxter: Steel of the Metal Dragon, Dragon Force, Black! Altogether: Worth hero respect, Dragons protect! Power Rangers Dragon Force! The Dragon Force Symbol appears. Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots, attack the Power Rangers! So, the Dragon Force Rangers begin their battle long with First and Second Squad. Mighty Ray: Hey, Raiden, how about some extra lightning power!? Raiden Thompson: Understood, Mighty Ray. Mighty Ray: (eats a banana) I am Mighty Ray, Fear my eyeballs! With a combined Lighting Power form Mighty Ray's Magical Eyeballs, Raiden took out a lot of Jack-Bots. The Xiaolin Warriors: Wudai Orion Formation! So, the rangers, Xiaolin Warriors, and First and Second Squad fight an endless battle. Omi: Raiden, use our Shen Gong Wu! Raiden Thompson: Right! So, they each took a Shen Gong Wu and used them one by one. Raiden Thompson: Mantis Flip Coin! With the Mantis Flip Coin, Raiden was able to possess it's abilities. Kirby Knoxville: Orb of Tornami! (using his water power with the Orb of Tornami) Raimundo Pedrosa: Now, try using your element power, Selena! Sword of the Storm, Wind! Princess Selena: On it! Eye of Dashi, Wind! Just then, Wuya and her Heylin Legion made an ambush trying to get to the Shen Gong Wu. Jermaine: Yo, Guys! Don't let these cronies take the Shen Gong Wu! Raksha: (yodeling) Give Raskha Shen Gong Wu! Raiden Thompson: Not a chance! Wuya: Then we'll have to take them from you, starting with these! Just as Heylin Chase, High Roller, and Hannibal Roy Bean took the Fist of Tebigong, the Shroud of Shadows, and the Moby Morpher, Raimundo, Lin Chung, and Raiden took the Mantis Flip Coin, the Sword of the Storm, and the Golden Tiger Claw as they all tried to reach the Eagle Scope. Raimundo Pedrosa: High Roller, I challenge you, Hannibal, and Heylin Chase to a Three Way Xiaolin Showdown! High Roller: I accepted your challenge, I wager the Fist of Tebigong! Heylin Chase Young: I wager the Shroud of Shadows! Hannibal Roy Bean: I wager the Moby Morpher! Raimundo Pedrosa: I wager the Sword of the Storm! Lin Chung: I wager the Golden Tiger Claw! Raiden Thompson: And I wager the Mantis Flip Coin! High Roller: Alright, Red Ranger, name your showdown! Raiden Thompson: The game is going to be a 3 on 3 battle royal while capturing the flag, first one out of the battlefield capturing the enemy's flag wins. Altogether: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown! Soon, the Xiaolin Showdown was about to begin as each team of three are on position. Raimundo Pedrosa: Raiden, you know how the Xioalin Showdown works? Raiden Thompson: I believe so, we just have to win the Showdown and gain their Shen Gong Wu in order to defeat them. Lin Chung: And whenever we say "Gong Yi Tan Pai!", it means "Ready, Set, Go!". Are you ready? Raiden Thompson: Yes, of course. Altogether: Gong Yi Tan Pai! At last, the Xiaolin Showdown has begun. Raimundo Pedrosa: Keep going, Raiden, I'll take care of Hannibal! Raiden Thompson: He's all yours, Raimundo. As Raiden kept going, Raimundo fought off Hannibal with everything he's got. Hannibal Roy Bean: Moby Morpher! (morphing into his man size) Raimundo Pedrosa: Sword of the Storm, Wind! Hannibal Roy Bean: (getting blown away) I an't done with you yet! As for Raiden, he encountered High Roller. High Roller: I got you now, Red Ranger! Fist of Tebigong! Raiden Thompson: Mantis Flip Coin! Lin Chung: I got your back, Raiden! Golden Tiger Claw! So, they started their teamwork as Lin Chung fought off High Roller. Lin Chung: Raiden, Go, I'll hold off High Roller! Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Lin Chung. But just as Raiden was getting close to the enemy flag, Heylin Chase was there. Heylin Chase Young: If only it were that easy, Red Ranger. Raiden Thompson: It will be once we defeat you. Heylin Chase Young: We shall see, for you are about to embark on my true form. So, Heylin Chase transforms into true monstrous self. Heylin Chase Young: Let's see how well you'll do against me, Red Ranger! Shroud of Shadows! (turns invisible) Raiden Thompson: Huh? (looking around) Where did he go? Princess Selena: Watch out, Raiden! Lin Chung: (knocking out High Roller and used his panther vision) Watch the footprints! At last, Raiden took down Heylin Chase as he reached the flag and won the showdown. Just as the showdown was over, Raiden couldn't believe that he had all Shen Gong Wu in one piece. Raiden Thompson: (sighs with relief) We've won. Lin Chung: Yes, and you've won all the Shen Gong Wu. Wuya: You may have won this time, Rangers, but we'll be back! So, they retreated until the next time they meet. Raiden Thompson: And we'll be ready. Soon, Omi and his friends gathered all the Shen Gong Wu in one piece safe in the Wu Vault. Omi: There, that is the last of the Shen Gong Wu. Raiden Thompson: Indeed. Grand Master Dashi: Raiden, come here, I have something to show you and the others. Raiden Thompson: Of course, Grand Master. Grand Master Dashi: These are your Dragon Force Zords. Commander ApeTrully: As long as call upon them from your heart, they will automatically come. Master Fung: It is true, Rangers. As long as you have your ranger powers, you will always control your Dragon Force Zords. Steven Baxter: Did ya hear that, Raiden? We each have our own Zords. Raiden Thompson: I can see that too, Steven. Lin Chung: And once you possess your own weapons, you'll become more powerful than you once were. Raimundo Pedrosa: Let's get started training, we'll be ready for what Wuya and High Roller throws at us. Mr. No Hands: Not a bad idea, Raimundo. But however, High Roller was upset because he'd never got the chance to destroy the Power Rangers. High Roller: It's impossible! The Power Rangers beat us, they can't do that to us! Hannibal Roy Bean: And we were this close to win the Xiaolin Showdown too! Wuya: Heylin Jack, see if you can work on your technology for a powerful robot. Heylin Jack Spicer: I'm on it, Wuya. So, he created an evil robot of his own called "Spyro-Bot". High Roller: Spyro-Bot, I order you to destroy the Power Rangers and bring Wuya the Shen Gong Wu. Spyro-Bot: Yes, Emperor High Roller. Wuya: Now, this is an impressive robot. Heylin Chase Young: The Power Rangers may not know it yet, but they will get what's coming to them. PandaBubba: Perfect, this should be more interesting as we thought. Then, the Zebra Brothers, Sparky White and Sparky Black returned to Big Green. Sparky White: Commander ApeTrully, we've got trouble! Sparky Black: High Roller was raising the stakes, they got a new evil robot to attack the city. Commander ApeTrully: Oh my, how dreadful! Master Monk Guan: We must inform Raiden and the others at once. Chase Young: Time we put a stop to this. As they sounded the alarm, the Dragon Force Rangers, First and Second Squad, Bearstomp, the Zebra Brothers, and the Xiaolin Monks took action. Mr. No Hands: The city is in trouble! First Squad, Power Rangers, Deploy! Alpha Girl Latifah: Let's go, Everyone! Raiden Thompson: Right! Omi: Time to stop that robot! At last, they set out to put a stop to the robot. At the downtown city, Spyro-Bot was leading the Jack-Bot to the attack. Spyro-Bot: Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5